


Under Pressure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



"You said to wait, that I was too young, that I didn't know what I wanted," Draco said. "I've waited. I'm older. I know what I want."

"You're eighteen. Maybe Miss Parkinson let you fuck her. Maybe you've had your cock sucked by Goyle or Nott." Severus stared at Draco for a long moment, watching his cheeks flush pink, before continuing. "You have no idea what you're asking for." 

Draco stepped closer meeting Severus's gaze with his. "I want you to fuck me, _Professor_."

Before he'd even finished the word, Severus had moved his hand to Draco's throat and pushed him against the wall. Draco's eyes widened in alarm.

Severus trailed his other hand over Draco's chest, feeling the rapid pounding of his heart. He continued down and palmed Draco's erection through his trousers. "Would you like me to suck you off and send you on your way?"

Draco's eyelids fluttered as Severus squeezed and stroked him but he shook his head no. 

"Would you like me to bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard you forget your own name?"

Draco keened, his entire body shuddering as he came in his pants.

"I'll take that as a yes," Severus said, pulling him away from the wall and spinning him towards the desk. "You will follow my every instruction. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Draco replied breathlessly. 

"So eager," Severus murmured. "Remove your trousers, spread your legs, and grip the far side of the desk. Do not let go."

Draco hastened to comply, shoving his trousers and pants down to his ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them away. He bent over to hang on to the desk, spreading his legs about shoulder width apart.

"Wider." Severus tapped his ankle with the side of his boot and Draco widened his stance, his cock and balls both visible to Severus's view. 

Stepping up close, Severus parted Draco's cheeks and drew in a breath at the sight of his little pink arsehole. 

"Oh, what a pleasure it will be to ruin you."

"What?" Draco said then moaned as Severus licked a wide stripe over his hole. "Oh, God!"

Severus smirked and set to his task, licking and probing the tender flesh, loosening Draco's entrance with first tongue then fingers. A whispered spell added some slick and it wasn't long before Draco was a babbling mess, pushing his arse back onto Severus's fingers like a Knockturn rentboy. 

"Fuck me, please," Draco cried, cock once again hard and leaking against the desk.

"Are you sure, Draco?" Severus said into Draco's ear, fingers rubbing over Draco's prostate and making his thighs tremble. "You want me to split you in two? Pound your sweet arse to oblivion?"

"Just do it already!" 

Severus chuckled as he pulled his fingers free. He reached into his robes and freed his cock, hissing slightly at the touch of his hand.

"It will be my," he nudged the head of his cock to Draco's hole, "pleasure," and thrust in a single stroke, Draco's arse like a vice. Hot, tight, _divine_.

Gripping Draco's hips, Severus took his time, pulling back and plunging deep, long, sure strokes. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Draco gasped with every thrust, his knuckles white from gripping the desk.

"Is this what you wanted, Draco?" Severus asked, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. 

Draco turned his head around. His face was red, strands of hair clung to his sweaty face. But there was fire in his normally icy grey eyes.

"Harder." 

Severus preferred to be the one issuing commands. Under the present circumstances, however, he complied.


End file.
